


A Crush She Just Can't Ignore

by stardustginger



Series: Saya Kuroki Imagines [1]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Headcanons for Saya Kuroki having a crush on Billy Bennet's twin sister





	A Crush She Just Can't Ignore

• let’s be honest, emotions are not saya’s strong suit  
• so when she starts to feel them for you, she doesn’t really sure what to do with herself  
• especially not when it comes to billy bennet’s twin sister  
• at first she tries to tell herself that she’s overreacting  
• that she probably just finds you cute and nothing more  
• but it becomes harder and harder to deny the more she finds herself staring at you in the halls and looking out for you in your harder classes  
• even then though, she still tries to ignore her obvious crush on you  
• she starts to avoid you, which isn’t very hard considered your compared social statuses  
• not that you can tell, of course  
• saya’s always been a distant and aloof person, and it’s not exactly like you two run in the same circles  
• you two had only ever been partnered up for the occasional assignment, so it isn’t very obvious to you that she is trying to distance herself from you  
• it’s actually billy who first mentions it to you  
• he over excitedly tells you all about the looks she’s giving you in the halls and about how he saw her almost walk into one chico’s goons while trying to quickly move away from you two as you were both walking into one of your classes  
• you don’t believe him though, so he decides to talk to her himself  
• she denies it when he brings it up to him, so he promises her that he won’t stop pestering her until she admits it  
• a promise which he of course delivers on  
• she’s able to ignore him for about the next week  
• he manages to catch her at a bad moment though  
• he makes one of his normal teasing comments to her about you and she just loses it on him  
• “of my god billy! how can I possibly care so much about someone who shares genes with someone as annoying as you?!”  
• she realizes what she just said almost immediately and tries to backtrack  
• he doesn’t let her though, instead going back to pestering her and trying to get her to give him more details about her crush  
• she gets annoyed pretty quickly, but still refuses to tell him anything  
• finally she gets fed up and makes him a deal  
• she agrees to be honest with you about her feelings if he promises to leave her alone about them  
• she thinks about trying to push it off, but is worried that billy won’t be able to keep his mouth shut for long (which is undoubtedly fair)  
• so she brings you up to the roof early the next morning  
• she can tell that you’re really confused by what’s going on, so she decides to just get on with it  
• “so, lately i’ve been feeling a little different than normal…”  
• you immediately start to fuss over her, worrying that she’s been upset about something, but she cuts you off  
• “no, no. this is what i’m talking about, actually. you’re just so sweet, y/n. and it makes me feel soft. you make me soft. and i don’t know what to do about, but your brother won’t shut up about it, so I guess now you know.”  
• she stares down at the ground instead of looking at you and doesn’t look back up until she feels you place a hand on hers  
• when she looks up her breath catches in her throat at the look your giving her and suddenly she just can’t help herself  
• she leans forward and kisses you  
• a smile grows on her lips when she feels you kissing back  
• and she honestly just can’t believe how grateful she is for billy bennet and his stubbornness


End file.
